jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Void
The Void, real name Pendleton Cipher, is a major antagonist who serves as the last villain the heroes face during the events of Zero's Strange Misadventures. Hailing from an alternate version of Earth where his family's company, Cipher-Tech Corporation, controls roughly 90% of the world's technological business, Penn adopts the alias of "The Void" after developing his Stand and traveled across the multiverse in search of worthy allies in his devious plot. Appearance A doppelganger of the real Penn Zero hailing from an alternate timeline, Pendleton looks similar to his original counterpart but with a few traits that make him distinguishable from his parallel. His eyes are miscolored as a result of being severely exposed to High Voltage's virulent atmosphere, making them appear blood red and dark blue respectively. His curly hair seems to be kept at a short manner in constrast to his counterpart's rather unkempt one. Background Pendleton was the sole heir to the Cipher-Tech Industries back at his Earth. Due to pressure, as well as the neglect, from his parents, he had a rough childhood, spending at least a huge chunk of his days inside the family mansion as he was usually banned from leaving the grounds due to personal concerns. Having been fed up with the cruelty of his parents, an 18-year-old Pendleton snuck in to his father's collection of artifacts and relics to find whatever he can use to enact his revenge. One peculiar relic in the shape of an arrow suddenly shakes with violence in response to the boy's discreet fury which focused his attention to the raging arrow. As he approached within inches to the glass case, the arrow shot itself from its confines and pierced itself through Pendleton's heart, which would kill him but instead catalyzed his Stand, High Voltage. During a gala hosted by his family at a facility situated at New York, Pendleton took the opportune moment of executing his plans; Personality Unlike the original Penn, this alternate counterpart has the makings of a criminal mastermind who's nefariously enthusiastic in his progress to leave nothing but destruction and misery to anything he comes across that only serve as mere fodder for his Stand. Upon his discovery of harnessing interdimensional travelling, it's all fun and games for the CEO until he manages to eliminate an alternate counterpart. The CEO's twisted perspective as a result of being used to his Stand's toxicity has made him take dire consequences as nothing but minor threats, as he shrugs the possibility of being killed with a creepy grin and flatters even with the most sarcastic of enemies whenever they attempt to discourage him with sardonic remarks. His narcissism reaches levels of instilling malignance against others with the intent of killing them, as he activated his Stand to annihilate a hired muscle for his failures. It's this insanity what drove him to scour the multiverse and eliminate every alternate Penn he can find, calling his acts of murder as "entertainment". Still, The Void has his standards as evident in expressing sheer disgust after hearing out that one of his parallel counterparts would gladly turn his own children into monsters just like him and his wife, condemning this act as "petty familial betrayal", despite the fact that it was clear that they were transformed into such creatures against their own will. Cipher dislikes the use of trinkets and artifacts during a fight, calling them as dead giveaways of being a complete chicken. Powers & Abilities High Voltage High Voltage is a synthetic bodysuit-looking Stand that not only grants The Void a massive increase to his strength and speed, but, at the cost of what is left of his sanity due to its highly intoxicating atmosphere upon exposure, the unlimited power to twist and turn space-time to his will, mostly using the energy to form a wide assortment of weapons, as well as other embodiments such as massive spikes emerging from the ground. By using space-time to recall those that were killed in his current location, High Voltage can summon an army of what its master calls them as "Void Zombies", where they continue to swarm the designated target before the unstable space-time energy from these minions begin to induce a widespread explosion. Being bit by a Void Zombie will not turn them into one, but will be implanted by a virus that worsens their performance until they fade away from existence. Master Manipulator The Void has shown to be quite the master when it comes to convincing individuals to the opposite and make allies to turn to each other. He was able to convince the children of one of his parallel counterparts to turn their backs on their parents after informing them that they were going to transform them into the very creatures like them, not helped by the fact that the overlord who turned his counterpart, as well as the former team, into monsters can use the pendant to discipline his minions if they exhibit any signs of resistance. Dimensional Traveling Either by unknown means or another trait that can be casually used without calling forth High Voltage, Cipher can fade in and out of his current dimension to another one of his own choosing. It was through this he was able to locate and hunt down several alternate counterparts without any negative effects. Category:Zero's Strange Misadventures Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Stand User